Angela Stronghold
by XravenXjokerX
Summary: Angela Stronghold is going to Sky High with her brother Will.. what happens when she runs into a mysterious guy in school? Will Warren treat her as badly as he treats will?..You have to find out...
1. Encounter

" Hey Angela, lets get going!" Will yelled as he knocked on the bathroom door. A couple minutes later, his sister, Angela came out.

" Will do I look terrible?" Will smiled. Angela was always nice, and always looked stunning, but she was his sister.

" Why are you so worried about that for? You're not out there to impress guys. You're there to learn how to use your powers." He and Angela went downstairs to find their mother and father waiting for them.

" Why hello kids… you ready for your big day?" Josie greeted them. Angela smiled.

" Yea, I'm hoping to get to know people there, I mean, its going to be so much different than regular school." Steve patted her shoulder.

" Yea I can remember my first year of Sky High." Will and Angela groaned in unison.

" Dad not now." Will joked. Steve threw his hands up in defense.

" Alright, alright. But when you want to hear stories from your old man, I'm going to be here…" Angela smiled at Will. When it was almost time to go, Josie and Steve got a call.

" Well see ya!" Will said as he walked out the door. Angela gasped as she saw the bus pull in.

" Will wait!" she ran after him, her long flowing blonde hair following her. Will laughed as she dropped her pencil. " That's not funny you smart ass." She gave him a playful hit on the arm. When the bus door opened, Layla jumped on front of them.

" Hey Layla!" Will said. Layla smiled and looked at Angela.

" Hey guys." They boarded the bus, and sat down in their seats. When Angela sat on front of Will, Zach began to sweat.

" Angela…hi." He said nervously. Angela smiled at him. Zach had a crush on her...and Magenta.

" Hey Zach, you ready for Sky High?" Angela asked as she made herself comfortable. Zach gulped hard and smiled.

" O yea, I'm so ready. My powers are…amazing…" he smirked over at Magenta. " See? Someone appreciates my company." Magenta flipped him off and turned back in her seat. Will laughed.

" So, what's your power?" Zach looked shocked at first.

" You're going to have to wait." He then smiled at Angela. " You're going to love them." When the bus finally arrived…rather from shocking events, they all gazed around at the school. It was amazing… Will stay close to Angela that's only because his father didn't want any guy putting moves on his daughter. When the whole power placement thing was over, they all went to lunch. Angela waited for the group to get together…and as she was waiting, she bumped into someone.

" O sorry." She said as picked up a book from the floor. When she rose back up, she looked into intense dark eyes. When she gave him the book back, she took a step back to get a better look at him. He was definitely a bad boy, or at least he looked it. The rocker looking hair cut, a black shirt ripped pants and a leather jacket.

" Hey Angela!" Magenta called from across the cafeteria. Angela took a couple more seconds to look at the stranger, and then she walked away. When Will came, he began to get nervous.

" What's with you Will?" Angela asked. Will nodded over his shoulder. When Angela looked over her shoulder, she saw the same guy she saw when she bumped into him. She saw that his eyes were more intense than before. Then, Zach caught her attention.

" Dude, that's Warren Peace." Angela raised an eyebrow. Warren Peace seemed to fit well with him… but he looked like he was about to kill Will. Thankfully, lunch went quick, and Will got out of there as fast as he could. When Angela went to her hero class, she tried to think of ways to avoid Warren, because now, Will wasn't there. And the guy seemed to be watching her every move. Her powers weren't like her mom's or dad's, they were like her grandmother's, and she was physic. So, if she felt uncomfortable, she could hurl something at Warren, and he wouldn't know that it was her.

" Ok, I'll be assigning you lab partners for the year.." Mr. Medulla announced as he walked into the classroom. " I must tell you that I don't want to hear anyone whining, you're going to have to learn how to communicate with your classmates…so Mr. Peace, let's start with you." Everyone's attention turned to Warren. He just glared at everyone. " You will be paired with Angela Stronghold…" Angela's eyes widened… as Warren moved from his seat, and moved to sit beside her…

* * *

hey if you all were wondering why my other fic was deleted, i didnt think i was doing too good, so i replaced it..sorry if you're all mad at me...i really dont think the other one was going to work...well..if you like review then you can review, if not, you dont have to.. Warren's Peace 


	2. I dont want to be a Stronghold

Angela couldn't believe she was going to be partnered with Warren Peace. The guy probably wanted to kill her for being a Stronghold. When he sat down, Angela tried to ignore him, but the fact that he was so good looking and he was staring at her made it tough.

" Ok…umm should we get started?" she asked nervously as she picked up the pieces of the ray gun. Warren looked at the pieces.

" Well I guess yea, if we want to pass…" he took another piece and handed it to her. Angela concentrated hard, and put the ray gun together before Medulla reached them. When he took the gun, he looked down at Warren.

" Mr. Peace, when Ms. Stronghold does all the work, she gets all the credit… and you don't get any." Angela felt heat rise from Warren.

" But he did help me." She said. Medulla looked down at her. " Yes, he did help me, so he should get some credit." Medulla rolled his eyes.

" Very well, but next time, I want to see some communication from you two. Just because your parents may not get along, doesn't mean you cant." Angela felt herself shake at the comment. She didn't dare look at Warren…she knew he wouldn't be happy. When the bell rang, Angela had to tell Warren how she felt about his father. When Warren was about to get up, Angela sucked in her courage.

" I'm sorry." She said as she calmly exited the room. Warren stood there for a moment shocked. She was sorry? Warren knew that she was a Stronghold, but he also knew she really didn't mean for his father being put in jail. But then, there was Will…he didn't mean for it either, its not like they can control what their parents do. But Will was so confident that he was going to be a big hero, and Angela didn't. So Angela was ok, Will was just another target. Warren went through another couple classes before the long day finally ended.

* * *

The Paper Lantern wasn't all that busy that night, so Warren decided to just take a break. When he sat down, he noticed that there was someone at the far end table…sitting alone. He tried to focus his vision and realized that it was Angela… what was she doing here? This was her first day of Sky High… she should be with the Commander and Jetstream…and her brother. Warren watched her a little longer before he realized that she was crying. He knew if he was caught being nice to a Stronghold, no one would let him live it down. He knew that he should leave her alone but...there was something there that wouldn't let him just watch her cry. Warren cautiously rose, and walked over to Angela's table.

" Hey." He whispered to her. Angela's bright blue eyes shot up at him. She looked shocked to see him.

" O hi." She quickly wiped her tears away and looked away. Warren looked down on her.

" Are you…ok?" he wanted to get a rise out of her, but the fact that he wanted to kill her brother more than likely was stuck in her mind. Warren knew he shouldn't, but he cant stand to see a girl cry… it reminded him too much of his mother. " What happened?" Angela shook her head. She didn't want to bother Warren… she didn't deserve his time. It was her father that put his father in jail…and because of that, he had made Warren's life very difficult.

" I'm fine…don't worry about it." She looked up at him. He was indeed a nice thing to look at. Warren gave her a stern look.

" Listen Stronghold, just because I don't like your family doesn't mean I don't like you. I can tell something was bothering you, so I came over." Angela's heart skipped beats.

" You…don't hate me?" she was in a state of shock. Warren nodded slowly.

" Its not like you're arrogant or mean. You hate the fact that your father put my father in jail…so I'm guessing that my first impression on you was a little rude." Warren said looking down at the table. " You said sorry, for what I wasn't sure at first, but then I realized what you were sorry about." Angela sighed sadly.

" I never wanted to become a hero." Warren looked at her.

" Why not?" there was so much more to this girl than meets the eye. Angela looked up at him as her long hair began to fall on front of her face. She looked nothing like her mother, she was much more exotic…more…beautiful. Warren shook the thought out of his head. _Keep it together Peace. _He thought to himself.

" I would ruin people's lives. What if a villain had a family? And I sent him/and or her to jail? If they had a family, what would they do? I never wanted to be a hero, and I wanted my parents to stop…but that will never happen." She saw the bit of shock in Warren's eyes. She doesn't want to be a hero because she thought she would ruin someone's life?

" So what you're saying is…you don't like to be a Stronghold?" he had to ask that question…he knew that the answer would be a shock to him and the rest of the world.

Angela took in a deep breath, which only anticipated the fact more. "Yes." She finally breathed. Warren leaned back in the booth in pure disbelief.

" You cant be a Stronghold. You're too…" he couldn't say the words because there were none really to say.

" Disgusted for who I am?" Warren felt sorta bad. Angela smiled faintly. " Yea…there's no denying the truth. I hate being a Stronghold. I hate the fact that my parents ruin other family's lives. And that when they do so, other people who live normal lives congratulate them. I hate it, I wish I were a art of a different family… so that I don't have to feel that it was my fault that my father destroyed you…and everything you hoped for."

Warren wanted to kick himself in the ass for bringing it up. " Listen, don't be upset. You didn't do anything…its your parents that did it. And you shouldn't have to feel guilty for what they do. In case you haven't noticed, you're completely different from your family. You're more laid back and quiet. You don't make yourself seem like you're the hero…you try your best to be nice to everyone." He took a moment to see what her expression was. She was blushing, just enough to make her glow.

" Thanks…" she said finally smiling. Warren gave her a smile back, then, he noticed that more people were coming in. " I think I should leave you alone…" she sat up slowly and looked down on him. She pulled out her wallet and placed 20.00 on the table. Warren looked at it.

" What's this for?" he asked. Angela smiled.

" For listening to me… and having the best food." She walked out the door, leaving Warren sitting at the table, still clutching the twenty dollar bill.

* * *

_**howdy all this is Warren's Peace...i hope you like this chapter, cuz i really was trying to think of something better, but i didnt want to get into the romance thing until they got to know each other. And yes this is before the whole Royal Pain thingy...thanks for bringing that up whoever you were...well please review if you like or have any suggestions..Warren's Peace...**_


	3. The Storm

The next day, Angela woke up feeling a little better. She was happy to get on Warren's good side… he was much better when he wasn't in a bad mood. When she arrived at her locker, she felt eyes on her. She looked around, and met eyes with Warren. She didn't know whether to smile or look scared. So, she gave him a small grin, and walked into homeroom. She waited a few more minutes, and soon enough, Warren appeared in homeroom too. He sorts kept an eye on her, but he didn't glare. When lunch finally came, Angela sat in the same seat as she did before, but this time, two boys sat down beside her.

" Hey cutie I'm Lash." He held his hand and waited for her to shake it. She just glared at him , and pushed his hand away. " Hey now, I'm only giving you a friendly greeting." He smiled as he inched closer to her. Angela felt trapped.

" Get away from me." She went to get up, but Lash pulled her down. " Let me go!" she shrieked as she pulled away. Lash smiled evilly as he reached down to take hold of her arm. But, Lash's eyes widened and he stepped back. Angela found a hand on front of her face. It was Warren's. She looked up at him sorta socked. She took his hand, and felt herself be lifted up.

" She told you to leave her alone." Warren growled. Lash tried to be big and bad.

" Is she your girlfriend now?" Warren looked at Angela… she looked at him as if she didn't know what to say. Warren glared at Lash, and ignited his arms. Angela stepped back in fear and watched as Warren took another step towards Lash. Before Warren could do anything, Lash ran off. Angela looked at Warren in disbelief.

"Thanks." She said as she went to sit back down. Warren stopped her.

" Sit with me for today, just to be sure he doesn't bother you again." Warren sat her down next to him at his table. Angela felt safe when she was near him, though she didn't know exactly why. As lunch passed by, people began to notice that Warren was sitting with Angela…and automatically the gossip began to spread. It was getting to the point where everyone was just staring at them. Warren didn't care…but Angela did. She hated it when people would stare, it got annoying. When lunch was over, Angela waited till Warren was alone to talk to him.

" Thanks for today, you didn't have to." She said nervously as Warren took a couple of books from his locker. Warren looked at her.

" Well… Lash is always picking on the girls, so I thought that maybe you needed a break. Listen, don't take this the wrong way." Angela felt her heart drop a little.

" Don't worry." She said. " I wont." She turned and walked away. Warren watched her until she disappeared into the classroom. Warren then realized that he would be seeing her again. She was his lab partner…that sneak. Warren walked into the classroom just before the bell rang…making Mr. Medulla sigh that stupid annoyed sigh.

" Mr. Peace could you please join your partner before I have to assign her a new one." Medulla said as he looked over at Angela whom was alone. Warren looked over at her and walked to her. " Mr. Peace, next time try to be here before the bell rings…so that Angela here may not wonder where her partner is." Neither Angela nor Warren said a thing. And when it was time to build the freeze ray, Angela made it look like Warren did all the work.

You don't have to do everything yourself you know." Warren said as he took the ray gun. Angela sighed and looked at him.

" Well, I don't want Medulla to nag you… he always does… well at least it seems that way." Warren shrugged.

" What are teachers supposed to do for fun then?" Angela smiled and held in a laugh. Warren tried his best not to smile back. Smiling wasn't the thing for a tough pyro to do, not in school at least. " Hey, are you coming to the Paper Lantern tonight?" Angela looked up at him.

" More than likely yes. Why?" she was hoping that she was thinking the same thing he was.

" Well, I would like to talk to you more. And I need help on this whole science deal." He looked at a paper that Mr. Medulla had given them. " I don't really get any of this." Angela smiled and took the paper.

" Well, it will more than likely get easier as we go." She read through the questions. They looked very easy to her. But, if it was keeping her closer to Warren, then she really didn't care on how easy or how hard it was.

When school was over, Angela wanted to talk to her mother about the whole deal between her and Warren. She knew her mother may not be too thrilled that her daughter was talking to Barron Battle's son, but Warren was worth it.

" Uhh mom?" she looked into her mother's office. Josie looked up from her laptop and smiled at Angela.

" yes dear? Angela looked at the ground.

' I'm going to the paper lantern to help a friend out with some homework."

Josie smiled.

" Ok, who is it?" She was excited at first, but the answer shocked her.

" Warren Peace." Josie's eyes widened.

" Warren Peace? The son of Barron Battle? Angela…" Angela cut her mother off.

" Mom its not a date, its just some homework stuff." Josie sighed and looked at her pleading daughter. Angela knew saying his name would only bring trouble, but she didn't care. Warren was not a bad person. " He's not like his father mom, you know it. I already told him that I was going to help him so I'm going to live up to it.

" But Warren Peace?" Josie stopped when she saw Angela grow angry. " Sorry honey its just…"

' You don't like him? Well lets get this straight, Warren is nice to me. He wants my help. And I'm going to give it to him. I don't need to be protected." Angela stormed out of the house….Josie knew that Angela had fallen for Warren. And stopping her would only bring her anger and grief.

Warren waited for Angela to come. The manager said that of Angela came, he would be able to take time off. When he saw her walk into the restaurant, he thanked god for dropping a girl on earth who had some common sense.

" hey." Warren called. Angela looked over and smiled at him. He had his hair up again, just the way she liked it. He and Angela sat down at a booth and began to talk. " Thanks for coming, you got me out of work." Angela blushed.

' No problem. So.. how are you?" Warren snapped his fingers, and he lit a candle on fire. Angela smiled and shook her head. " I thought we weren't supposed to do that." Warren smiled. God that smile was beautiful.

' I'm a rebel, I can do whatever I want." He then took out his paper, which had that assignment on it. As they worked, Angela realized that Warren had moved to sit beside her… she was in too much of a trance to really even care. Warren Peace was beside her. The hottest guy in school… they worked throughout the evening until they were done.

" O great, it storming." Angela groaned as she looked at the terrible mess outside. Warren stood beside her.

" You're not thinking about going out there are you?" he asked sternly. Angela looked up at him.

" Well I cant stay here." She took out her cell. Warren took it from her hand.

' One, its terrible out there for any vehicle to travel. And two, you don't have a car." He knew he had won when Angela tried to think of an excuse. " You trying to run away from me or what?" Angela felt her heart race again.

" No. I really like you, but I have to somehow get home." Warren smirked.'

" Not in this weather you're not." He nodded over by a door. " My apartment is connected to the restaurant… you're gonna have to deal with me until that storm slows down. Angela crossed her arms on front of her.

" Are you my father now? You cant make me stay here, I have my own iron will." Warren laughed.

" Yea but you forgot that I can still overpower you." He suddenly lifted her up into his arms. He then carried her up to his apartment. " See?" Angela felt her face turn a bright red.

" Ha ha ha…very funny." She sat down on his couch. " Do you mind if I lay down?" Warren shook his head and smiled.

" Go ahead." He watched her fall asleep and smiled. She was much more prettier than her mother..

* * *

**_hey ya'll i hope you like this chapter, i've been trying to make them better, so if you have any ideas, i'l take them to notice..plz review...Warren's Peace.._**


	4. Warm Embrase

When Angela woke up, it was still pouring outside. The streets were flooding, and there was no way that she could attempt to get home, not with Warren there. It was 7:00, and Angela was beginning to think if she'd ever get home. She looked over at the chair, and saw Warren sleeping there. Angela found it hard to breathe when she looked at him. She saw a blanket on the floor beside him, and figured, if she was so eager to be close to him, then why not make him comfy?

" Ok Stronghold…you're just covering him up, don't go crazy." She thought to herself as she picked the blanket up. She carefully tucked the blanket into Warren until she saw that he was completely covered. When she went to walk away, a warm hand gently grabbed her wrist.

" Hey." Angela turned around and faced Warren. His dark eyes were casting a spell on her. He pulled Angela closer to him until she was directly on front of him. " You're shaking." Angela was guilty of that…she was shaking, but not from the coldness.

" I'm just cold…" she lied. Warren looked up at her. If she was cold, then he could change it. He stood up, over sizing her, and pulled her into his chest. Angela felt a sudden warmth overcome her as Warren ran his hands up and down her back and to her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She didn't know exactly what Warren was doing, but it felt good.

" I'm not letting you go out in this storm Angela." Warren said as he entwined his fingers in her hair. " You can get hurt." Angela sighed contently.

" But…my mom and dad would be worried…I have to somehow get home." She felt Warren grow tense. He released her from his grip, and looked down at her. His eyes weren't the regular cold, dark eyes. They were concerned and pained.

" I cant let anything happen to you…I wont let you get hurt." He placed his arm around her. " I would never let anything happen to you." Angela shivered and looked up at him.

" Then I should call…just to tell them that I cant make it home." Warren smiled and nodded.

" That's of the phone lines aren't down." Angela smiled and took out her cell. Warren smirked and sat back down on the chair. " That's not fair." Angela stuck her tongue out playfully and dialed the number. The phones lines were down, and there was no way she could reach her parents. She heard Warren chuckle in the background and looked at him.

" That's not funny…and you know it." She watched as he let his dark hair fall on front of his face. She was breathless yet again.

" Are you alright?" Warren asked as he saw Angela struggle a little. Angela smiled and nodded.

" Of course I'm ok…" she wasn't ok. She knew now why she was always blushing and crap around Warren. She loved him, no doubt. Warren then looked at her funny. As if he knew what was wrong with her. Angela felt herself blush again. She hated it when she would do that on front of him, it was embarrassing. Warren smiled. Angela was innocent…most of the time. He was getting a clue to why she was so nervous. He felt the same way, but he never made it obvious.

" Ok…whatever you say." Angela thought he was about to walk past her, but she was surprised when Warren took her in his arms again. This time, their lips were lingering dangerously close. " You can tell me anything, you know that." Warren nuzzled her forehead gently. He felt a shiver run down Angela's spine. His dark hair was shielding Angela from the light. Angela couldn't breathe again… the warmth of Warren mixed with her love for him and his scent made everything tough. Angela suddenly felt something-warm tough her lips. She realized that the other lips belonged to Warren. It wasn't the longest kiss in the world, but it was good enough.

" I'll take you home when the storm calms down…I promise." Warren spoke softly. Angela sighed and smiled.

" I don't think I wanna go home."

* * *

Warren/Angela...tell me what you all think..Warren's Peace 


	5. The Heroes Lose

Angela felt her eyes grow heavy once again…she now was laying on the couch with Warren behind her. Her parents might be worried, but they'll live. Its not like they'd miss her as much as they would miss Will. Will as always the favorite one, he was the first to see the sanctum…even though Angela was told time after time that she would have to wait till after freshmen year to see it. She hated her father the most…he always bragged about how much good he has given the world and how proud he is that Will inherited his powers. Angela never once got a compliment about her powers…not once. But none of that mattered now… if there was one thing Will could never have, that was Warren.

" Hey…the rain is slowing down." Angela said as she looked out the window. Warren sighed. He didn't want Angela to leave…ever. She was his only friend.

" But the streets…" He sat up and looked at her. He did promise her, but the streets were still flooded. Angela gave him a look of sympathy, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and yawned.

" I can probably call my mother's cell… she can fly here and pick me up…o god why didn't I think of that before?" Warren smiled as Angela got up and dialed her mother's cell.

" Angela, we were so worried about you…are you ok?" her mother's voice wavered. She was worried? That's a shocker.

" I'm at the Paper Lantern mom, can you fly by and pick me up?" Angela looked over at Warren whom seemed to grow sad.

" Are you with Warren Peace?" Josie asked as her voice turned from concerned to questioning. " Angela why are you with him?" Angela felt her heart race. She hung up, and began to run down the stairs.

" Angela!" Warren ran down after her. Before Angela could reach the door, Warren grabbed her arm. " Angela what's wrong?" Angela dropped to her knees in sobs.

" My mom doesn't want me around you." Warren looked at the ground and let Angela go. Angela looked up at him through her teary eyes. " I'm sorry Warren…I like you…I really do." Warren looked down on her, and then helped her up.

" I can understand…you're a Stronghold…and I'm Barron Battle's son. It would never work out." Warren sighed sadly and turned away. Angela didn't want Warren to be sad…not anymore. She ran to catch him, and kissed him.

" Warren please don't be mad… I want to be with you I really do. Don't listen to my parents… they don't understand what you've gone through." Warren looked at her solemnly.

" No they don't.., how can they? They cant even treat their own children equally…How can you expect them to know what I've gone through?" Angela didn't know what to say about that…Then, Angela heard voices outside…she looked over her shoulder and saw her parents there.

" ANGELA STRONGHOLD!" Steve stormed into the restaurant in furry. Angela's eyes widened as she saw her mother enter in, in the same mood. " HOW DARE YOU STAY HERE WITH THIS…." He looked at Warren disgusted. " THIS STREET RAT!" Angela felt tears form in her eyes.

" HE'S NOT A STREET RAT!" she yelled back as she felt the tears run down her face. Warren glared at the Commander, and then stood on front of Angela.

" You can call me all you want, but I love your daughter." Warren didn't care what the Commander and Jetstream thought he loved Angela. " And she's not going home until you can show her a little respect. Fire began to surge throughout Warren's body as he saw the Commander take a step closer. " Get out of here before I call the cops…and put you in jail." Josie stopped in her tracks and looked at her husband. What would it look like? The Commander and Jetstream dragging a young girl away from a boy? They wouldn't be heroes.

" Angela please come back." She said softly as she went to take her daughter's hand, but Warren backed her up.

" Let her decide." Warren said as he stepped to the side. Angela looked at Warren then at her parents. She knew her father and mother would chew her out if she went home…but if she were to stay with Warren, she would be safe, loved, and protected.

" There is no way I'm goingto put up with you two anymore. Until you learn to respect me, then I'm never coming home." Warren fought in a smirk at the Commander…he had won, he beat the greatest super heroes alive. He was the villain who was destined to win the girl and rule the world, and he won.

" Well then at least get some clothes…" Josie said as she felt her own tears begin to form. Angela looked at Warren.

" Then I'm coming with her." Warren stated as he grabbed his leather jacket. Steve held in a few curses, but nodded in defeat…Warren was so much like his father. As Angela and Warren sat in the back seat together, Josie looked in her mirror at them. Her once pride filled baby girl was now in the arms of her archenemy's son. Evil does sometimes win. When they arrived at the house, Will, and all of his friends were there. They looked at Warren as if he were the bloody ghost of Christmas past. Warren just glared at them, and walked with Angela up to her room.

" Warren…thank you so much." Angela said as she finished packing some clothes. Warren smiled up at her…

" No prob, I know you deserve better." He stood up as Angela zipped up her bag. When they headed out the door, Steve held Warren up.

" You may have my daughter's heart, but you don't have my blessing." They drove back to the Paper Lantern, and dropped Angela off. When Warren and Angela were inside the restaurant, Josie cried. Steve soothed his wide, and allowed his own tears fall. They had lost their daughter…to the most unlikely person of all…

* * *

**_im not all that thrilled with this chapter at all..so if you guys dont think its good, dont feel bad, i dont like it either...i'll try to do better i promise..lol,...i love all of my peps...and..STEVEN STRAIT!...Warren's Peace_**


	6. Fight!

The next day, Angela woke up beside Warren. School was going to be very interesting today…she knew it. The way her brother was, he would tell all his friends about how much Warren cared about her. And then, when they hear, they'll tell other people…and the whole entire school will be whispering about them.

" We should get ready for school." Warren said suddenly, scaring Angela. She fell off the couch, with Warren following her. When Warren landed on top of her, she could feel her face turn red. Warren turned his head, and then helped her up. " Sorry about that." His face too was red. Angela couldn't help but smile.

" Ok…when does the bus get here?" Angela went to the bathroom. Warren looked at his watch.

" In about fifteen minutes. Do you think you can get ready in time?" He smirked at her. Angela laughed and shut the door. Warren smiled to himself. Angela wasn't girly…he liked that in a woman. When she came out, she looked more like a rocker than anything else.

" Do you like?" she smiled sheepishly at Warren. He smiled and gave her a nod.

"Yes I do…now if you'll excuse me.." he ran into the bathroom and got changed. By the time he was done, it was almost time for the bus to arrive. Angela and Warren had to hurry out of his apartment just to reach the bus stop.

" Gee, and you were worried that I was going to take forever…" Angela joked as she sat down. Warren noticed the glances the others were giving them, and slowly sat down. He glared daggers at them, and then looked at Angela. " What's wrong Warren?" Warren shook his head.

" Nothing, don't worry about it…" he knew when he and Angela got to school, they would never hear the end of it. Will was more than likely going to say something to her…he knew it. When they finally reached the school, Warren and Angela strolled off the bus side by side. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing just to stare at them, which was really beginning to annoy Warren.

" Angela!" Will came running over to them. Warren uttered a low annoyed growl, but let Will walk to them. " Mom and dad want you to come home." He said. Angela rolled her eyes.

" I've only been there one night, and no I'm not coming back until they can show me a little more respect." She felt Warren give off heat.

" So what you're saying is you'd rather stay with my arch enemy whom is a complete psychopath then come back home." Warren was getting tired of it.

" Listen Stronghold, she doesn't have to stay with me, she can do whatever the hell she wants…so why don't you go back to your tech geek girlfriend and leave Angela alone." Will smirked at him.

" Why do you care about my sister so much huh? You love her?" Will began to chuckle. " The bad boy has a crush on my sister." Angela glared at Will, and used her powers to lift him up.

" I suggest you shut up before I make you." She set Will down. Warren was utterly shocked.

" Lets go." He said calmly as he signaled for them to go to homeroom. Angela was feeling a little better that she had finally told her brother off…but then there was two more problems that her actions would cause…one, the kids at Sky High would think that she and Warren were dating, which wasn't true at all…even though Warren had kissed her and slept beside her. And two, her parents would find out and that would get her into more trouble. Damn, this wasn't getting any easier.

" I'm sorry Warren, I made people think we're going out." Angela finally spoke up after a long eerie silence in homeroom. Warren looked at her, she looked tired and miserable.

" So you're saying there is nothing between us?" Angela snapped her head up. Was Warren trying to say that he wanted to go out with her? No way…he didn't like her that way. It was impossible.

" Well, if you wanted us to have something, then we could, but if you don't then I want bug you about it." Warren smiled.

" Well, I do think we should have something, but just not expressing it too much during school, if that's ok with you." Angela felt her heart jumped with joy.

" Sure." She said happily. " And as for the whole expressing it in school thing, don't worry, I wouldn't do that." Warren knew that this kind of thing would end up happening to him… and it was his fourth day of knowing Angela. As the day went by, the rumors continued to spread. Angela felt terrible about it, but Warren didn't seem to be too bothered with it. When lunch came, Angela thought about sitting with Layla and the sidekicks, but then Will was there. She looked over at Warren whom was alone and reading a magazine. He looked up at her, and nodded at the spot beside him. Angela felt relieved that he was okay with it, and sat down.

" You know I'm not going to bite you if you sit down beside me." Warren said as he gave Angela a napkin. Angela gave him an apologetic look,

" Sorry, I just thought you'd want to be alone." Warren half smiled.

" Its ok, but just remember that we're dating, and sitting beside me wont kill me." He looked at the now blushing Angela.

" I'm going to get something real quick… I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" Warren smiled.

" No, you go ahead." Angela walked to the snack bar, and spotted Lash and Speed looking at her brother. She was a little worried, but Will was a jerk, maybe someone can teach him a lesson. But her thoughts off happiness were gone when she saw Will trip right beside Warren. Warren didn't look too trilled to have Will spill his food on him, and got up angrily. Warren and Will began talking, and before anyone knew it, Warren began to attack Will. Everyone was chanting as Warren began to throw fireballs at Will. Angela knew that Will could get killed, and she was his sister. She knew it would piss Warren off to try and get him to stop, but he had to. She reached Will as Warren stood on the table. Then, the sidekicks came over and tried to scare Warren. He then ignited his arms in full flame. But when he saw Angela, he saw fear in her eyes.

" Warren stop…he's not worth it." Angela didn't want to lose Warren, not this way. She didn't want Warren to get into trouble. She loved him too much.

" Angela…move. I don't want to hurt you." Warren said, but Will had already lifted the table up. Angela glared at Will.

" Put him down Will…he's not hurting you." Will smirked, and threw Warren across the room.

" Why? So you can go and make out with your boyfriend?" The fight continued so quickly, that Angela couldn't attempt to defend either her brother or Warren… that was until Will dodged a fireball, and hit her straight on. The only thing she could remember was a cry from Warren as he realized he had hit her.

* * *

omy what a week, school stared, and it all has just been to hecktic...sorry i havent been doing too good, but with homewrok and vacation, it all has just been so rough..well i hope i did ok on this chpaie, but if not, i promise to try harder...and has anyone seen undiscivered yet?...Warren's Peace 


	7. Getting Closer

Warren stomped out of detention in a hurry…Will was such an ass, and now Angela had to pay for it. He hoped that she would be ok, and that she could find it somewhere in her heart to forgive him. When he went into the nurse's office, Nurse Specks glared at him.

"This young lady took a very powerful hit Mr. Peace." Warren rolled his eyes and sat down beside Angela's bed where she still lay there sleeping. Then, Angela began to stir a little.

" Where…?" she opened her eyes wearily to find Warren right next to her. " Warren?" she couldn't lean up, she was too weak to do so. Warren just looked down on her with pain filled eyes.

" Angela, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you…" he couldn't say much more, there was a painful lump in his throat once he saw her arm, she had burn marks all over it, and it was his fault. Warren turned his head away painfully as Angela winced at a sharp pain. " You don't know how shitty I feel right now." He said turning back to her. Angela smiled faintly.

" You said sorry, and you and my brother were fighting, it wasn't your fault." She looked at him, then at Nurse Specks. " When do you think I'll be able to get out of here?" the nurse sighed.

" To tell you the truth Angela, I don't think you should go home…" she paused and looked at Warren. " Not with him at least." Angela forgot her pain, and sat up.

" WHY NOT?" she yelled. Warren eased her back down, and took her hand.

" Can she go home or not? It was a simple question." The Nurse nodded and gave Angela some pills.

" Yes you can go home, but you need to take these pills to ease the pains…I wish you would reconsider going back home, its much safer there." Warren looked at the ground.

" She is staying with me, she has a hard enough time living in that dump." He lifted Angela carefully off of the bed, and carried her out to the later busses. He made sure she was comfortable the whole ride home even though she insisted that she was going to be fine, and that her arm wasn't that badly injured.

" Warren, I told you I was fine…" Angela half laughed as Warren carried her to his apartment. Warren smirked, and sat her down on the couch.

" No you're not, I know it, don't lie." He sat down beside her and gestured towards her arm. " If you were alright, you would've gotten that thing on your arm.. And it was my fault." Angela sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Do you know what would make me feel better?" Warren looked down at her and smiled.

" What would that be?" he laid her head on his lap. Angela smiled up at him.

" Stop being so hard on yourself." Warren gasped.

" No kiss?" he gave her an innocent look. Angela gasped.

" Yes, one of those would be nice too." Warren shook his head playfully.

" No, you didn't want that, you just wanted me to shut up." Angela smacked his knee. " That doesn't hurt by the way." He knew taking advantage of some defenseless person was mean, but this was Angela, she could take a joke. " Ok…just because you asked." He went to bend his head, but Angela hid her face in his lap.

" No, you didn't want me before…" but she was in an extreme disadvantage. Warren cradled her like a mother would do for her child, and geld her tight. " Hey now that's not fair." She squirmed, but it only made the burns worse. She yelped, and Warren loosened his grip.

" God Angela, I'm so sorry, I wish there was a way that I could make It up to you…" Angela lifted her un

injured arm and stroked his cheek.

" Don't you ever listen to me? I'm going to be fine…don't worry." Warren looked down at her sadly.

" I cant help it though…I feel…guilty that I hurt you." He tried not to allow his eyes to roam, but she was just too gorgeous…Angela felt her face blush an intense red as Warren met her gaze once again…he was giving her this look…she never saw this look before, but she was guessing on what it was…

* * *

**_Ok...this is where i need my fans..you all know where this is going to head...i know you know...you're all very intellegent people...so i have a challenge for you...i need a good scene for ( cough) you know what, so if you think that you can help me out here, i'll use your horny/totally awsome chappie in my fic..lol..plz someone do this i cant do those type of scenes...im not that imaginative...seriously im not...so HELP ME PLEASE! lots o lovez..and hugs...Warren's Peace_**


	8. The ghost of you

Angela could feel intensity run throughout her body, she didn't understand why, but then it was becoming clear… Warren wrapped his arms tighter around her, and then lifted her up.

" Do you wanna go to my room?" he asked as he looked at her. Angela felt breathless.

**" Sure." She said. Warren smiled and nodded. When they got to his room, Warren thought of something that may help Angela relax and prepare herself. He knew it was going to happen, he knew it when he had first met her…it was just a feeling he got whenever he was around her. Angela felt the same way. **

**" Do you like My Chemical Romance?" Warren asked as he pulled out a cd. Angela smiled. **

**" I love them…finally someone who agrees with me." She sat on the bed as Warren put the cd in. **

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

**Angela felt her heart race as Warren took her hand in his, and pulled her into his chest. Angela sighed in content, as she rested her head on Warren's shoulder. **

**" Angela, can I ask you a question?" Warren asked softly. Angela smiled and looked at him. **

**" Sure, anything, what is it?" Warren looked down at her with this intense look. Warren thought back to the last verse of the song. **

**" Would you wait for me forever?" he asked as he tightened his grip on her slightly. Angela closed her eyes and rested her head to it original position. **

**" Yes…I'd wait forever…" Warren felt a heavy weight drop off his shoulders…she was as good as his now. She wasn't going home to her parents…anymore. **

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

**Warren knew that he couldn't wait for too much longer… he could feel hunger and wanting race through his veins. He made his next move….he hated going slow, but this was Angela, and he needed to break her in slowly. He lowered his warm mouth to Angela's neck, and pressed his lips against it gently. Angela shivered at his contact, and moved her hands to his shoulders. She felt her own desire grow deep within her, and she didn't know how to handle it. The only thing she did know, was that tonight, she and Warren will make things the way they always wanted. **

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

**Then, they broke their embrace to look into each other's eyes. They saw desire there, and wanting. Warren wasn't sure if Angela felt the same way he did, but now would be a good time to know. **

**" Angela, tell me now if this is what you want, because later, I wont have control." Warren said as he ran his hands under her tank slowly. Angela closed her eyes, and allowed the feeling of his warmth soak in. She wanted him so badly, but then, how would he feel about her after what they plan to do is done? **

**"Yes, this is what I want." She finally replied as she opened her eyes. She wasn't alone in this world anymore, she had Warren Peace to protect her. **

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

**Then, with her approval, Warren took the fabric in his hands, and lifted it up over her head. Her fair, pale breasts were pale, yet soft looking, Warren felt his shaft grow…he knew that he couldn't go without touching her much longer. Angela shivered as Warren brushed his lips across her chest…it was so soothing. Then, she decided that now it was Warren's turn. She pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders, and then pulled his shirt over his head. His chest was a wonderful sight to look at…a lovely tan, steel plated muscles, and yet, he was soft and warm. **

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?_

**Now things were getting better for Warren, he proceeded to Angela's pants…they weren't has hard as the shirt…now her legs were exposed to his view. He saw Angela blush…**

**" You nervous?" he asked as he allowed her to take off his pants. Angela's face was red. **

**" A little." She replied sheepishly… When his pants were gone, she had to hide her face in his chest. Warren chuckled to himself….she was so self conscious and shy. **

**" C'mon, lets take this slowly…." Warren wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her onto the bed with him. Angela trembled as Warren positioned himself on top of her. She could clearly feel his shaft pressing in between her legs. Warren slid his hot hands up her sides, to her back where the bra strap lay within his grasp. When he reached it, he had to prepare himself. And finally, when he unhooked it, he heard Angela gasp. She was so beautiful…he has had some thoughts on how lovely she was, but this was just stunning. He then, moved his hands down to her panties, where he could feel her wet heat growing…she was ready for him. **

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

**Angela couldn't believe she was under Warren's body naked…she never thought it would happen…but it was. She then realized she wanted him more than she had anticipated. She began to reach down and tug on Warren's boxers, which were not communicating with her every well. Warren smiled, and removed them himself causing them both to gasp. **

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me _

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

" **You know I would never hurt you right?" He asked as he gripped Angela's hips gently in his hands. Angela whimpered and nodded. " I love you." He whispered as he finally entered her. Angela arched her back at the pain/pleasure that filled her. Warren moved his hips slowly so he didn't hurt her…she was fragile. **

_At the end of the world__  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

**"Warren…" she moane****d as Warren began to move his hips faster. Warren laid himself on top of her as she cried out. He too moaned, for the tightness rubbed him, and it felt so good. God, she was amazing. Warren moved his mouth to a sensitive nipple, and took it into his mouth. Angela cried out again, and tangled some of his dark hair into her fingers. Warren took in her flavor, she tasted so good. Then, a rush claimed Warren as he thrusted harder. He threw his head back and moaned loudly with Angela as he thrusted again…sweat formed on their back as Warren proceeded to get rougher. He wrapped his arms under her, as he tried his hardest to control himself…Angela could feel something else grow inside her... it was her release. Warren felt the same thing as he continued. But he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. He let out a low growl as he finally spilled into Angela…finally enabling them to regain their control. **

**" Angela…" Warren panted as he looked into her eyes. He leaned up to her mouth, and kissed her. Angela accepted him, and took the kiss deeper…she was in her paradice….**

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

**

* * *

I want to thank my reviewers for helping me out lol...especially a very special friend of mine...( YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE:) so..i dont think this chapter is that well done, but i didnt have anything esle...so i hope you think this is ok...Warren's Peace..p.s plz review if you like or have any suggestions...**


	9. bloody hell

It wasn't until the next morning that Warren woke up…still naked beside Angela. What they had done the night before had filled him with a new feeling…he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew there was something there. He turned on his TV, and turned the volume down just so he can barely hear it, then …he looked outside. The storm wouldn't wear down, he knew there wasn't going to be any school today, not in this weather. He looked down at Angela; she was still asleep and was looking very beautiful doing it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek to see if maybe that's what it took to wake up sleeping beauty. And as he pulled away to see, it worked.

" Hey there sleeping beauty…" Warren joked as she rested his hand on her back. Angela smiled, and leaned up.

"O god the school. We have to get ready…" Angela was bound to get up, but Warren stopped her.

"Look outside and tell me if we're going to have school." Angela looked out the window carefully, and saw the mess yet again.

" So…what are we going to do today?" she asked as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She saw some of the humor on Warren's face. " What?" Warren grasped the blanket, and pulled it off of her.

" You don't have to hide anymore Angela, I know what you look like." Angela blushed hard as she remembered what they did…it was amazing no doubt, but then, there was a fact that she had forgotten about as Warren took her innocence away. " What if my parents find out?" Warren shook his head.

" Don't worry, they wont. Even if they do, I wont let them hurt you or insult you. If anyone is to blame for what happened between us last night, its me." He then took her in a warm embrace. " Ok?" Angela sighed, and looked at him.

" Ok." She said as she got up to take a shower. As she began to rinse out her hair, she felt another pair of hands rinse her hair. She giggled as Warren bite at her shoulder and tried to take her against the shower…" You know it wont work." She laughed as she squirmed from Warren's grip. Warren smirked, and stepped out of the shower. Beads of water continued to drip down his face, neck, arms, and chest. He looked more like a model than anything else. Angela had to hide in her blush….it was just too much….dark skin, steel muscles, dark eyes, and dark long hair. Warren and Angela stopped their staring contest, and got dressed. When Angela and Warren went into the living room, they saw it was trashed.

" What the hell?" Warren gasped as he entered his small kitchen….the words " BARRON BATTLE HAD RETURNED" was printed on the wall with blood.

* * *

**_im sorry this chapter may be sucky, but i havent had much time to think on anything...i've been watching the news, and i really feel bad for the people who have to deal with the hurricanes...i want to give a prayer to the ones who lost their lives and the ones who lost people close to them...also, i havent beem updating cuz of school...and its been rough because as a girls soccer player, we've been getting a lot of crap from the football players...but barron battle is going to make his appearance and WIll and the gang are going to be more involved in the story...so review if you can...ROBYN LESKO YOU ROCK!_**


	10. Dirty Spy

**A mysterious figure cloaked in black smiled triumphantly as the scene  
unfolded in front of them. Young Peace and his flavor of the month,  
looking around the completely trashed room, and in seeing the words BARRON  
BATTLE HAS RETURNED upon the wall, a small flicker of fear set in in  
the eyes of both young students. Neither knowing, of course, that they  
were being watched, and HAVE been watched for weeks now by an unknown  
party. The figure smiled once more, turned, and walked away. Their plan  
coming along very nicely, the figure walked into the darkness, knowing  
the next few weeks are going to be the young couples final ones.**

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After surveying the damage, Warren and Angela began picking the broken  
pieces of furniture and glass, and any other bits of something that  
were broken.**

"I don't... how did this even happen... did they disable the stupid  
alarm, or are they just very very quiet..." Warren sighed and grabbed a  
trash bag. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you either. So long as I'm  
alive, no one will ever hurt you."

Angela smiled meekly at Warren. She could see his anger rising, and  
knew it wasn't going to be as nice a day together as she hoped. Looking  
him over, she could see the muscles in his arms and back tense up as he  
looks at the message with his father's name enscribed into the wall.  
She silently prayer he would talk to her, and not keep things bottled  
inside, knowing full well the outcome of any bottled up rage and anger he  
held inside of him if the tiniest little thing sparked him off. She  
walked to the front window, swearing she saw movement in the darkness and  
rain. After squinting and trying to see if there was anything out  
there, she sighed and walked back to Warren and filled up one bag of broken  
items.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla, being the ever nosey but caring person she was, got word quickly  
that something happened at Warren's. Calling Magenta, Ethan and Zack,  
they headed over with one very large umbrella and a very nice, bright  
glow worm to help them see in the heavy rains (courtesy of the ever  
eager Zack).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Warren opened his front door cautiously, only to see the  
four of them standing there, partially soaking wet. Rubbing his eyes  
to get used to Zack, he opened the door to let them in, quickly making  
sure a certain brother was nowhere to be found. He shut the door and  
walked back to the couch, sitting down he looked at them.

"Angela is in the kitchen getting some tea and coffee going. You guys  
want anything. And how did you know what happened?"

Ethan looked at the group, then back at Warren. "Well my mom was out  
of it and started saying something about fire, a home being vandalized,  
and a battle. I just figured I'd put battle and fire together and  
figured you and Angela were in danger so I called up the guys. I don't  
know what the Battle has to do with anything... though... whoa..."

After being slugged gently on the shoulder, Ethan turned his attention  
to one wall, with the huge lettering that seemed almost burned into the  
wall. BARRON BATTLE HAS RETURNED. "Warren... wow are you guys ok...  
like were you hurt?"

Angela walked out with a tray of several mugs with tea and coffee. "No  
we are ok. We were upstairs when it all happened, and not a sound was  
made. Nothing. We cleaned up most of the mes. We tried the wall but  
nothing will take it off or cover it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group looked at each other, than began to have something to drink  
and talk. One, they couldn't figure out HOW Barron Battle had returned;  
Two, who got him out of jail (cuz it sure as hell wasn't for good  
behavior); Three, who in their right, or wrong, mind would even attempt to  
break out one of the most notorious and evil villains known to everyone;  
and four... when all of this would be going down, since it was very  
obvious it was a personal attack on Warren, and possibly Angela, and not  
knowing anything was making everyone just a little bit paranoid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A female voice was coming through on a walkie talkie to the man of the  
hour, Barron Battle. "Barron, things are going as planned. The stupid  
twits are all together, minus Stronghold's brother. They look like  
deer caught in headlights. When do you want me to go through with phase  
two? I'm very honored you included me in your plans. I thought you  
forgot about me."

Barron chuckled evilly from his position in a secret location, watching  
things on a monitor inside and outside the house (courtesy of a friend,  
he had every bit of technology to view everything going on). "Soon,  
soon. Phase two might just be my favorite yet, watching you work your  
magic. Don't forget, you'll be having some help from some young friends  
of mine. Phase two begins Monday in school."

* * *

**I want to thank robyn lesko for the o so wonderful chapter...i want to say i had nothing to do with the awsomeness of this chapter it was all her ...so give her a round of applause if you will and tell her she HAS to do a story...Warren's Peace...p.s hey you know you wanna help me with another chapter...lol**

**IM ME!**


	11. Holly

Warren and Angela tried to make their night a little less hectic by finding other things to do… but nothing was working. Angela was afraid to touch Warren because she felt a dangerous heat rise off of him. She proceeded to keep her distance, although Warren insisted that he was ok. Then, Angela decided that she needed to get to bed. The roads were clearing, which meant that there would be school the next day.

" Angela…" Warren spoke out over the drizzle. Angela, whom was sitting on the bed, looked up at him.

" Yes?" she asked. Warren sat down next to her. Angela shivered…she was only in her bra and shorts, and Warren's breathe tickled her sensitive skin.

" Do you love me?" Warren blurted out of no where. " Please tell me." Angela looked at him as if she were shocked.

" Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" Warren frowned at the mirror across the room. It was his reflection, a sight he hated. " Warren." Angela forced him to look at her. Warren closed his eye, and then opened them with tears forming. '

:" My father is back. He could've been here, and he could've hurt you. And the fact that I'm his son… it kills me inside." He allowed the tears to fall. Angela rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

" Come with me…I want to show you something." She said as she looked over at the mirror. Warren looked up at her.

:"What did you want to show me?" Angela climbed off the bed, and took Warren's hand. Warren was confused, but he followed her to the larger mirror. He grimaced at his reflection.

" Warren open your eyes." Angela said as she kissed his cheek. Warren didn't want to, but this was Angela, he knew that she did these things for a good cause. When he opened his eyes, he saw him and Angela in the mirror. " What do you see in this mirror?" she asked softly. Warren sighed.

" An angel and a demon." Angela saw the expression on his face. It was of pure pain. She leaned down closer to him, and then whispered.

" You are beautiful…you are not him…. You're not a killer." Warren's heart felt like it was dropping. She spoke words that comforted him. Everyone accused him of being like his father, and no one would stick up for him to tell him that he wasn't his father. But now, Angela, a Stronghold told him he wasn't his father.

" Angela." Was all he could say before he took her in his arms and kissed the life out of her. Angela smiled, and looked at him. " Thank you." He hugged her tight, and realized it was getting late. " We should be getting to bed now." Angela smiled.

" Yea…. Don't you worry, nothing bad will happen." She said as she climbed in bed with him. Warren smiled as he pulled her close to him, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Warren and Angela woke up feeling much better than the night before. As Angela and Warren waited at the bus stop, there were others whom were staring at them. Why were they staring? Warren didn't know, but he didn't want them to stare at Angela and make her feel uncomfortable. As soon as the bus arrived, Warren hurried Angela onto the bus.

" You ok War?" Angela asked. Warren sighed, and took her hand in his possessively. He smiled at her, and then nodded.

" I'm fine Ange, don't worry." Angela smiled, knowing there might be something bugging him, but she didn't want to anger him. As soon as they got to school, Will and his girlfriend Gwen was there to 'greet' them.

" Aww look at the cute couple." Gwen said as she hugged herself to Will. Warren glared at her but said nothing.

" Ignore her Angela." He tried to get into the school, but Will pushed him away.

" You think you're going to get over with my sister?" he then went to punch Warren, but was stopped by an unlikely person.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." A girl with red and blue streaked black hair lit Will's shoulder on fire. Angela and Warren looked at the new girl in shock as Will and Gwen stormed away.

" I can thank you enough umm…who are you?" Angela asked. The girl smiled.

:" My name is Holly…and who might the happy couple be?" the girl was pretty too.

" I'm Warren and this is my girlfriend Angela." Warren said. Angela felt some pride run through her as Warren addressed her as his girlfriend. Holly smiled.

:" Nice to meet you guys….hey do you mind if I sit with you guys at lunch?" she asked. Warren and Angela looked at each other and smiled.

" Sure, we can introduce you to the gang." Warren said. Holly felt relieved that she made friends.

* * *

" Thank you." She said as she walked away into a dark hall.

" _Is everything going according to plan?" a deep voice asked over the hidden microphone. _

" Yes…father…everything is folding out." Holly smirked to herself as she watched Warren and Angela walk by.

" _Good girl…I will be…. Experimenting with the girl soon. Just keep them preoccupied." The voice chuckled. : I cant wait to see his expression." _

" Neither can I. Hey I gotta go… but I'll give you updates."

"_good, now go…and don't talk to anyone whom I haven't given you permission to." _

" Ok, bye."

" _Bye." _

_

* * *

**and then the climax started...>. not that climax lol...but i have been stuck for the past couoke days, but finally i updated...i give a special thanks to ROBYN! who has helped me with some ideas...so rr plz so that i may continue...peace out to all the brothas...Warren's Peace**_


	12. Locker room special

When Warren and Angela walked to their first period class, Warren felt as if he were losing his best friend.

" I'll see you at fourth Angela." He said as he hugged her. Angela smiled, and then kissed his cheek. She hated to see him sad; it made her want to hold him forever and never let go.

" Be good…or try to be." She smiled. Warren shook his head.

" If people don't piss me off, then we shouldn't have any problems now should we?" he smiled, and turned away. Angela took her seat in class, and thought about what they did a couple nights ago. If her parents or Will ever found out what the two had done, she'd be in so much trouble. She knew that someone would find out, she just knew it. No matter how hard someone tries to hide a secret at that school, someone always managed to get the truth out. Angela sat there for a few minutes just thinking about Warren and how much she wanted to be with him again…but now school was an issue, and damn, it was hard.

" Ms. Stronghold." The math teacher tapped her on the shoulder. Angela spooked slightly, but then relaxed.

" Umm yes?" she asked. She didn't like that teacher; he was such an idiot.

" A Miss Holly wanted to talk to you…" he pointed over to the door, where Holly, the amazing girl Angela had met today was standing there waiting for her. Angela smiled as she walked up to her.

" Hi Holly." She said happily. Holly smiled back.

" Hey Angela, how are you?" she had a weird grin on her face as if she were up to something. Angela raised an eyebrow.

" What?" she asked. Holly giggled. Angela was a little scared, but Holly seemed nice, she wouldn't do anything bad… would she?

" O nothing, I just have this friend who said he missed you and he wanted some alone time with you." Angela stopped. What was Holly talking about?

" Wow friends already? You are popular." Holly shook her head as she stopped near the boy's locker room entrance. " You are going to introduce me to your friend here?" Holly stepped back as a pair of hands creeped out of the entrance.

" Nah, you already know him, he just wants to make out with you." Angela turned around to find Warren grinning at her.

" Uh Warren? What are you up to?" she asked. Warren smirked.

" I was getting bored and lonely in civics, so I wanted to see you. Holly here helped me out." He nodded towards Holly whom was smiling proudly. Angela was in shock.

" OMG, we're skipping." She gasped, as she was about to leave. Warren grabbed her arm.

" I didn't know you were a goodie goodie…." Angela looked at him.

"I'm not." Holly snickered as she watched the two argue. She had them right where she wanted them. They were her friends, and unknown to Warren, she was his sister. Then, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket.

" You two have fun…. I gotta go." Holly smiled as she walked away. When she was out of sight, Warren smiled.

" You scared of me?" his face suddenly turned sad. Angela gasped and shook her head.

" No War…unless you want me to be then no." Warren calmly took her hand.

" No, I don't want you to be. Come on, I promise we wont skip anymore after this." Angela blushed.

" Don't worry about it." She said as she squeezed his hand. Warren roughly dragged Angela into the boys locker room, thoroughly making sure no one would be in there at the time, since the look in his eyes was pure lust and need and wanting. She was thrown gently against the lockers, grunting quietly but not in any real pain. Warren walked up to her and kissed her hard, his tongue darting out of his mouth into hers, begging for permission as she willingly lets him in. Her hands move up to his hair, grabbing and tugging on them, wanting more of him. Soft moans and panting could be heard throughout the silent and empty locker room... well, not so empty, as neither noticed or sensed someone's eyes on them. If they did, they'd notice it wasn't whom they were expecting.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Will yelled. Warren quickly ignited his arms to defend his prize.

" Sense when did you ever care about her? Leave her alone, she doesn't need you." Angela felt a blush of embarrassment creep on her face. Will looked at her.

" You know I'm telling mom and dad about this, you're only sixteen Angela, you shouldn't even be with him." Will said. Warren grew angrier.

"You tell anyone about what happened here, and I'll kill you, I swear…stay out of our business. If she wants to love me, she can. If not, then I'll have to learn to live without her." He looked back at Angela, and then calmed. " But she loves me so fuck off!" Will smirked.

" You can't do anything Peace so get over it." Will then looked down at his sister.

" You are pathetic…and guess what? When mom and dad finds out, its over for you and Warren…and your friend isn't here to protect you, so I advise you to get outa here before I go and tell Boomer that you and Warren were in here having sex." Angela looked at Warren through teary eyes.

" I cant lose you War, I cant…I'll see you at lunch." Warren helped her up, and kissed her on front of Will. Will growled in disgust as he watched his defeated sister walk out of the locker room.

" I bet you both did that before…o and if you ever touch her like that again, you're going to be the one who's gonna regret it." Warren was unfazed.

" You leave her alone…I don't care about what power you have, if you ever hurt her… I'll roast you." Warren stormed out of the locker room, hoping that Angela would be all right…she had to be she was just too innocent to be hurt.

* * *

**_i finally did something omfg...well i hope you like it somewhat cuz i havent been doing all that good. but thanks to Robyn..i have been able to update...so review if you like or have any suggestions you would like to inform me about ...and OMG WE THE TYROEN GIRLS SOCCER TEAM FINALLY WON A GAME! LOL WE BEAT GREIR SCHOOL 6-2 woooooooooooooo happy dance...Warren's Peace_**


	13. Closer to the Edge

Angela knew that her day would go crappy…Warren wasn't there beside her…Will had ruined her day. She and Warren were having the best of fun when Will just had to pop in and ruin the whole damn thing. Angela sighed sadly, and walked into her third period class. She wanted Warren to be there so badly, he made everything feel so right. As she went to sit down, she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around to see Lash and Speed grinning at her. Angela tried to ignore then, but Lash had already wrapped his arms around her helpless waist.

" Aww nice skirt Angela…too bad your boyfriend is in detention and cant help you." Angela turned in Lash's arms, and smacked him in the face.

" Don't touch me! And what do you mean Warren is in detention?" Speed and Lash laughed.

" Don't play dumb Stronghold, everyone knows what you and Warren did in the boy's locker room." Angela's eyes widened.

" You're lying…Warren and I…" Speed was bursting out in laughter that made the entire classroom of student's laugh with them.

" Were having sex…" Lash finished. Angela could feel a powerful blush of total embarrassment cover her pale face. Everyone was whispering and laughing at her, and Warren wasn't there to defend her. If he was there, and he heard them laughing, they'd all be dead. Angela, in tears, ran out of the classroom, and into the girl's bathroom. She couldn't believe everyone knew. But how? Did Will say anything? What about Holly, did she tell anyone? No. She'd never do that; Holly was a nice girl… Angela cried until she heard a voice yelling in the halls.

" WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" it was Warren. He sounded pissed. Everyone was screaming wherever Warren was visible. Angela stopped crying, and went out into the hallway.

" Warren?" she whimpered as she walked closer to her boyfriend. Parts of the lockers were melted, and Will was scrambling to get away from Warren. When he heard her voice, he turned, and looked at her. Her eyes were tear stained, and she looked terrified at what she saw.

" Angela…" he looked at everyone around him, they were shaking and waiting for Warren to kill someone…they all thought finally he would crack. Warren then walked towards Angela, and when he reached her, he hugged her tight. Then, Will rose to his feet, and glared at the two.

" Don't you see Angela? He's insane! He almost killed me! He could've hurt someone…don't you even care about the fact that no matter how much you try, Warren is his father, he'll never be able to live it down because he knows that he wants to be like his father" Angela began to cry again…it wasn't true, Warren wasn't his father…he could never be.

" Ange, lets go…" Warren said calmly…he looked at her, and then gently took her hand. Angela felt Warren's hand quiver from anger and hate…one more word would set him off. Then, Warren stopped at Will, and let Angela's hand go. " You know what Stronghold? You're right. I am like my father…I'm evil in every way…I would fry anyone who looked at me…" Angela felt fear run through her, but then Warren took her hand again and pulled her to him. " But I would never hurt her…you know why? Because she can make me happy…she can make me believe I'm worth something…go ahead…try to hurt her one more time…cuz if and when you do…I'll kill you. I swear I will kill you without question."

" You're fucking insane Warren…you know that she'll leave you when she sees that you cant handle your own life…" Will said with a smirk. He then looked at Angela. " You're going to come home Angela…mom and dad will come once they hear about this." Angela looked at Will hatefully.

" Maybe he is insane, but at least he has a heart." she and Warren left the school as if nothing had happened. When they reached the apartment, Angela slumped onto Warren's bed, and just laid there. She knew that Will would say something to her parents, and now, she has to worry about what they plan to do with Warren…then…something caught her eye…something was on the ceiling moving…she stood on the bed, and touched the object, and it moved. Then, she realized what it was…a camera.

* * *

**_o boy what a week, i had halloween and i ate all my candy...then i got sick lol..so i hope you all can review for my fic..cuz i need to know that im doing somewhat ok...lol..well i'll try to update really fast...do you think warren should go like all evil? gimme ur opinion...Warren's Peace_**


	14. New chappie

Angela gasped when she saw the camera…what was that thing doing there? Did it belong to Warren? She wasn't sure, but she had to ask him…she didn't want their safety to be destroyed. She walked into the living room where Warren had been sitting and reading…and sat down by him.

" Warren, are you going to be ok?" She asked. She didn't want to get on his bad side if he was still upset. He looked at her from his book and smiled.

" Yes, I'll be alright? What about you? You're the one that they were picking on…Angela, I'm so sorry for what happened. I made you look terrible." He felt ashamed. Angela shook her head. Warren could never make her feel that way, no matter what he did.

" Warren it's okay, really. People just don't understand us…if they did, then they wouldn't say a thing to you or me. " She hugged him…and then the thought of the camera came to mind. " I have to ask you if you had any cameras in your room." Warren looked at her puzzled.

" Not that I know of why?" Angela thought about it…maybe she was just seeing things.

" O nothing, my mind just playing tricks on me…so what did you want to have to eat? I can make it for you." Warren smiled and got up.

" Nah, I can make us something to eat...look at you, you're skinny." He chuckled as he imitated Angela's body. She gasped playfully.

" Well then Mr. I think I'm so damn hott…I guess I wont show you my new skirt…" she crossed her arms knowing that Warren loved the skirts she wore. Warren knew that his plan has backfired.

" Well I still love you though, and I was hoping you'd let me cook tonight. I'm going to put lard and tons of salt in the Chinese food so you'll get fat." He laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Angela stood there giggling to herself. Then, her cell rang.

" Hello? Angela?" it was Holly. Angela smiled.

" Hey Holly, how are you?" she saw Warren motioning the words I'm going to make you fat and chuckled.

" Ok I guess…I just wanted to tell you that I took care of your brother, you will never have to worry about him ever again…" she trailed off. Angela didn't exactly know why Holly would say that, even though Will was a jerk, she has no choice but to love him at one point.

" Really? What happened?" Angela asked curiously. Holly had to hide a scoff of her own satisfaction. " Holly, what happened?" Holly cleared her throat.

" Well if you must know, which you already should, then okay I'll tell you. I beat the living hell out of him for what he said to you and Warren. He was making a fool out of you Angela and you know it. Will doesn't deserve to live, all he does is make people feel bad about themselves. Just look at what he did to poor Layla, total jerk." She had to take in a breath. Angel was scared…did Holly really do that? She knew that Holly had defended her before, but actually beat Will? No. Holly had a good temper and it didn't even concern her anyway.

" Well Holly I don't want you to do that…you might get into trouble. I don't want that put on you…Warren and I already have detention." She sighed and looked over at Warren whom was cooking diligently. " Well I should go, dinner is almost ready, and I have to be on the watch for my parents. Hey I'll call you later though."

" Okay Angela…I have to go too, I have a date." She giggled. Angela smiled.

" OO Holly getting dates already. Who is it?"

" Lash." And then she hung up. LASH? How could Holly go out with Lash? That guy was such a nimrod it was unbelievable. But her thoughts were gone when Warren walked to her and rubbed her arm.

" You ok?" he asked. Angela leaned into him and sighed.

" Mm hmm. Cant wait till detention." She huffed. Warren cringed.

" O man I forgot about that…I was given three months. What about you?" he guided her to a table.

" Two months…and I have to face my parents." She didn't want to face them. Warren set her dinner before her and sat down beside her.

" Hey, I'm going to be there with you, don't you worry you're not alone. If they even begin to make you feel bad, then I'll deal with them ok?" He pulled her chair closer to him. Angela smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek.

" Okay, thank you so much Warren." She hugged him and began eating the wonderful dinner Warren had prepared for them.

_"Every thing is going as I wished?" Barran asked. He smiled when he saw that his friend's cameras were back online… Angela almost found out. _

_" Yes Barran, everything is going according to plan. I'm going to make some more machines so we can get an even closer look at your son and his flavor of the month." The female voice replied. With a smirk, Barran looked at a photo of Angela and his son sitting beside on another in the kitchen. Warren wasn't as strong as Barran had hoped, but that will soon end. He then focused his attention on his bait, Angela. She wasn't bad looking for a Stronghold; in fact, she had no looks of any of her parents at all. Yes, she would be his next target…and he would have such a great time making sure that she will never forget what the wrath of Barran Battle…never. _

_" Dad, I'm going out on my date now. " a feminine voice chimed. Barran looked over his shoulder and smiled at his daughter. _

_" Now you have fun...try not to cause too much trouble." He winked. His daughter's dark hair covered her smirking face. _

_" O don't you worry, we wont." A pair of black and white-stripped arms met her. _

_" Are you ready to have some real fun?" the boy asked. The girl chuckled. _

_" Why of course I am." And then they left. Barran then returned to the screen. _

" That was really good Warren thank you so much." Angela said as she kissed him. Warren smiled and watched her head towards the bathroom.

" You getting a shower all by your lonesome?" he smiled. Angela knew of the mischief Warren could cause. Angela shrugged.

" Yea I guess so, you aren't taking one with me…or are you?" She smiled as she began to walk faster towards the bathrooms. Warren too began to pick up his pace until he caught up with her. By this time, it was more of a game than anything else. Angela had never felt so happy in her life. When Warren had gotten her to the bathroom, they were preparing themselves for anything.

" Now…" Warren started as he kissed hot paths down Angela's neck. A helpless whimper flowed out of her lips as he bit down on her sensitive skin. " Let me finish what I started in the locker room. You're my girl." He pinned her against the wall just as he had done with her in the locker rooms. He knew she liked it whenever he was rough, because she would twist and turn against him in delight.

" Thankfully, no one will see us this time…," Angela said as she pulled off the heavy leather jacket, which covered his cotton soft arms. Warren smiled at her remark and kissed her. Blood began to flow in between his legs as he felt her familiar skin brush against his. He remembers the very first time he ever touched her this way. My chemical romance was playing…it was a calm spring day. No one could ever ruin them.

" Hey we should get a shower, it will be more fun for us." Warren stated as let Angela go. He turned on the hott shower. Angela had just finished stripping for him when he turned around. Her face turned a bright red when he looked at her. But what made things even worse was when he did the same…she blushed so hard she had to cover her face. She began to giggle. " What?" Warren laughed.

" Nothing…" Angela couldn't stop giggling. Warren couldn't stand anymore; his sides were hurting from laughter.

" You mean to tell me you haven't seen it before?" he finally was able to stand and help her up.

" It was too dark to really see anything…omg is that what they look like?" she couldn't breathe. Warren burst out in laughter again as he pulled her into the shower with him.

" Haven't you seen medical books? They have those pictures in there all the time." He hugged her close to him. Angela finally stopped laughing and looked at him.

" I'm not one of those types of people who only get medical books to look at certain things…" she joked again. She remembered little boys and girls in her elementary classes who would get big medical books and look at the pictures. The teachers, however, thought that they were actually reading so they said nothing about it. Then when 5th grade would roll around and little kids whom have never done that before would open some of their textbooks to find little surprises inside.

" But those books were fun…" Warren said. He moved his hands to her back and rubbed it gently, knowing the full effect back rubs had on her. Angela sighed contently and did the same to him. Warren began to fight back by kissing her.

" You know Warren, I know a main weakness that you have." Angela whispered in his ear. He shuddered at the thought. He knew what she meant by that.

" You won't get to it if I have a say in it." He roughly pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her hard. He had been longing to touch her again. It wasn't fair that she had to worry about what her parents might say. Will does stupid things all the time, but he never gets into trouble. He had detention for three months…and he had to go to guidance counseling about his anger issues and why he has the need to touch Angela all the time. But his worries and angers were washed away when he heard Angela cry out. She was gripped to him tightly due to the fact Warren wouldn't let her go and for the fact that the wall wasn't giving her much room. Gently, he laid her down across the bottom of the shower and laid himself on top of her. For so long, he had been alone, but now he had Angela…his life was complete. He was doing very well in school, so when they got out of school, they both can get good jobs and live somewhere far from this place.

"Warren…you're getting ready to torch…" Angela felt his unusual heat grow. Warren opened his eyes and looked at her. The water was getting cold, and his body, in defense, began to warm up.

" Angela, once we get out of school, we can leave this place…" he said as he sat Angela up in his lap. Angela looked at him.

" Where would we go Warren?" she asked, quite interested in his new idea. Warren smiled as he thought of some ideas.

" Maybe to Japan…what do you think?" Angela smiled. She's always wanted to go somewhere new.

" I would love to go…I would just need some training in the language…" Angela smiled as she allowed Warren to dry her.

" Maybe I can teach you some during detention…that is if we're allowed near each other." Warren lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. " I'm so happy that you will go anywhere with me…I thought you may not like my idea." Angela managed to put her clothes on before she was playfully tossed onto the mattress again.

" Just as I get my clothes on you want me naked again…" Warren laughed.

" Hey now, you know you like it…so what did your friend call you for?" He propped himself on his elbows. Angela didn't know how to explain it, but she had to, this was Warren, she could tell him anything.

" Well she said that she took care of Will and that we didn't have to worry about him anymore and that she was going on a date…" Warren raised an eyebrow…

" Really? Who is she going out with?" he waited for an answer. Angela was afraid to say it. Warren and Lash never got along, and hearing his name just sets Warren off.

" Umm she's going out with Lash…" she stopped to look at Warren's expression.

" LASH? How could she? After what he and his lard ass friend did to you? They made you feel terrible Angela! How is she your friend when she's dating someone who hurt you? She's a traitor." Warren snapped as he sat on the edge of the bed. Angela knew that Lash and Speed were mean to her, but this was Holly, one of her best friends…Warren had no right to get mad about who Holly likes.

" Warren she might not even like him that way…she probably just thinks he's an okay person…we cant judge her by who she likes. She's never hurt us before." Angela protested. Warren shot her an angry glare.

" How could you say that? Holly is DATING our enemy! If she were any friend, she wouldn't go out with Lash. " Warren spat hatefully. Angela's heart dropped.

" That's not any reason to hate her Warren you know that. Holly is a good person, no matter who she dates. "

" You're acting like a hippie…always trying to look on the bright side of things…why are you standing up for her?" Warren wasn't realizing what he was saying…Angela never heard Warren snap at her like that. She decided that now wasn't a good time to stick too close to Warren so she went back into the living room. Warren sat on the bed pissed. How could she? Was she that blonde to stick up for her friends? It was pitiful…she's being weak, and Warren hated it when women who he knew were smart become pathetic. He was going to say something to Angela whether it hurt her feelings or not. He got up, and walked into the living room where Angela sat. " Hey I'm not done talking with you so pay attention."

" Warren, I'd rather not talk about it…" Angela tried to get Warren to reconsider his need to bring the argument up. But Warren needed to be solid with her.

" No, we're going to finish this…and you're going to listen to my half too. Now I know Holly is your friend, and you want to stand up for her more than me, but this is the thing, she's hurting you more by dating Lash, what if she begins to act like him? Or what if she lets Lash and his buddies pick on you? What would you do then? I sure as hell am not going to get you out of everything…you can do it yourself." Warren didn't think he was being harsh although he truly was.

" OK I get it…I'll tell Holly that I cant be her friend because she's dating Lash." Angela felt her pride break away. Warren wasn't being himself. She didn't want to allow it to go any further…so once again she tried to go somewhere where she wouldn't bother Warren, but this time, Warren took charge, and grabbed her arm.

" I said we're still talking, I want to be sure we understand each other." He squeezed her arm so that she would sit down.

" Please let my arm go…you're hurting me." She said oo too calmly. Warren wouldn't ease his grip.

"Not until we talk, now sit down." Finally, Angela gave in and sat down on the couch. " Now, do you understand me when I say Holly is only hurting you?" Angela felt her tears begin to form.

" I understand." She said quietly. Warren gave an annoyed sigh.

" You sure as hell don't sound like you do. Fine, if you don't want to try to understand things, then just leave me alone." Warren growled as he began to walk back to his room. " I thought I could love you always, but right now…I hate you." This was the final straw on Angela's mind. She cried onto the pillow heavily. Warren only shook his head and slammed the bed room door shut.

* * *

**hey everyone im back..sorry computer problems..lol if this chappie doesnt go well i hope my newer fic is better...please rr if you can..i just got told off by a guy i liked so if you have any comments that have to critisize please go easy on me..thankiez.. Warren's Peace.. :( bad day sorry**


	15. Forgiving

When Angela realized that too much time has passed, she got up from her position on the couch. Why was Warren being so mean? She didn't understand why he was acting up, but it had to stop. She opened Warren' s bedroom door slowly to find him asleep. What was the use? Warren was mad at her and things weren't going to get any better. It was just a gut feeling that she had. So she went into the bathroom and turned on the hott water allowing some soap bubbles to form inside. Angela didn't hear Warren open his door and listen to her cry.

" How could I have been so stupid?" she sobbed. " Warren has a right to hate me." In the background, Warren felt his own tears form. He was hard on her…he never should've hurt her and made her feel terrible. Warren needed to make it up to her somehow he had to. Then, and idea struck him, she usually zoned out when she bathed. Maybe then he could do something to make it up to her. As Angela felt drowsiness fall upon her exhausted body, Warren walked into the room silently and began to form his masterpiece…Angela heard a faint noise…what was that? She wasn't too sure…it sounded like light rain and soft thunder. But it wasn't raining…slowly, Angela opened her eyes…she beheld the most beautiful setting she had ever seen. Roses and candles were everywhere. The bath water was covered in pedals. Then, warmth began to tickle her side, it was Warren. Pain and regret was covering his handsome face. He looked at her as if he had seen an angel.

"Please…" he said. " Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you…I was just so angry that I didn't realize what I was saying." Warren continued. Angela reached out and stroked his cheek.

" War, it's okay, I should've listened to you…Lash is a bad person and I cant believe that Holly even likes him." She said softly. Warren sighed and looked at the water. There was just too much pressure to handle, and its tearing them apart.

" I'm so sorry. " he whispered painfully. Silent tears fell down his face. Angela was there to wipe them away. He looked at her… " Umm may I…?" he nodded at the warm soothing water. Angela smiled and nodded. Angela could feel him pressing against her back. She leaned into his chest as he massaged her neck. He made Angela sit forward and moved his hands down her back massaging the tightened muscles. Warren wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him taking her mouth for a passionate kiss. Warren wrapped his arms around her wait and pulled her into him taking her mouth for a passionate kiss. Their tongues entwine in a passionate dance for dominance. With one swift move Warren placed himself on top of Angela and had her head on the towel again. Angela broke the kiss for only a second so she could smile up at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck Angela pulled him down to continue their battle. One of Warren's hands left her waist and ran up her flat stomach to gently massage a breast. Angela moaned into the kiss and arched her back into the touch.. Warren smiled around the kiss and took his other hand down to where he knew he would be able to make her squirm and he liked it when she squirmed underneath him filled with passion... Just the thought of it, turned him on to hell and back. His hand moved down toward the junction of Angela's legs. Angela gave a wanton moan and kissed him hard. Warren took that moment to insert two fingers into her. Angela broke the kiss and arched into him. Warren took this opportunity as well. Filling his mouth with her left breast and sucking gently. Angela unable to take any more pulled warren to her and kissed him roughly.. When they parted Angela moaned into his ear,

"Warren... I want you to fill me.. Take me completely." Warren smiled and kissed her one more time as he withdrew his hand and replaced it with his cock setting a gently pace at first. Angela knew they'd have one hell of a mess to clean but it was all worth it. The feel of him was so intoxicating. She thought she was imagining things when she felt the body on top of her warm it's self at a fascinating pace, heating the now noticeable chilly water. Warren looked into Angela's eyes to see if she was in any discomfort from him heating his body. His worries were soothed as she arched her back and dug her nails into his back. He moaned and thrust faster into the body under him..

"Angela." Warren moaned, " I love you, Angela and I'm never letting go." With that Angela felt her body tighten as bliss over came her. She could feel warren still thrusting into her and moaned again. Warren's head snapped back and a deep moan escaped from deep in his chest as he found his release. "Angela he whispered softly kissing her forehead. Angela ran her hands down his back and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I love you Warren Peace." She smiled up at him.Warren smiled and held her... he was in his bliss. For the rest of the night, Warren and Angela just sit alone in the tub...forgiving each other and saying sorry. Warren didnt want to think of the upcoming events of the next three months, because all that mattered was Angela...hell with everything else.

* * *

**ooo boy another bad chappie im really sorry i think i lost my touch...well im going to make this fic a little better with less drama and more fun stuff...well peace out... Warren' Peace**


	16. Get a point across

**Author's note: Okay this is the thing, the last two reviews didn't help me at all. This is there are going to be Mary sues…so people who are complaining about Mary sues and people getting out of character need to get over this. I'm not saying it to be mean, but what else can I do? I have nothing else. I don't want to use the original characters all the time, its just that way. If any of you have any better ideas for a non-Mary sue thing, then tell me how you're going to accomplish it cuz I seriously have no clue why people are making other people feel bad about their fics. If you don't like the fics, then don't review them then. Honestly, people here are trying to be creative and when people just say o this fic sucks, and Mary sues suck, then its not helping at all. If I see one more review that has to deal with someone who has never written a fic, complain about Mary sues and how one person is out of character, then I'm not going to be as forgiving about it. I just need an idea of what you people want, I honestly don't know what to do anymore with people telling me my fic sucks without them telling me how I can make them better.

* * *

Warren's Peace**


	17. Detention

**The night passed quickly for Warren and Angela, and truly they couldn't be happier to get all of the horrible things out of their minds; Holly dating Lash, the detentions; The Commander and Jetstream lecturing them, all of it. Right now all they wanted to do was relax and take time to think clearly.**

**" So Angela you ready for tomorrow?" Warren asked as he climbed into bed with her. Angela sighed and looked at him.**

**" No not really, I'm scared Warren. What if they do something dramatic?" she knew that something would happen it was just a matter of time. Warren smiled down at her and took her hand.**

**" Nothing bad will happen. They can't hurt you or me, no matter who they are." Angela nodded and stretched out on Warren's large bed. If Angela's parents were going to be at the school tomorrow then there was no telling how the rest of her life would go.**

**(The next day)**

**When the school bus picked up Warren and Angela, no one looked at them and no one said a thing. It was because they all knew what lied ahead for the two young teens and to make it worse, Warren and Angela didn't know half of what was to come. Ron Wilson watched them from his mirror. Warren had Angela's head on his shoulder while he was looking out the window. Ron of all people knew that Warren wasn't a bad kid, and that Angela was a good kid too, but because of people like Josie and Steve, they would never have a life together. Once the bus landed safely on Sky High grounds, Warren escorted Angela off of the bus carefully and looked around. The kids were being quiet and he wasn't too fond of that. Slowly, he and Angela entered the school hoping that no one was going to say a thing because Angela was scared and Warren knew that if someone were to say something to her to make her feel or look bad then he'd kill.**

**" Mr. Peace, Miss Stronghold please come with me." Principal Powers said to them, as they were about to enter homeroom. With an annoyed sigh, Warren and Angela followed her to the detention hall where Josie and Steve, along with Will were standing. It was like torture, knowing that something was going to happen to you but not being able to prepare for anything was just as worse.**

**" Angela, no matter what happens I'm not leaving you." Warren whispered in Angela's ear. Her shaky hand met his and she nodded. She was going to cry , Warren could see that she couldn't take much more.**

**" Okay you all know why we are here." Principal Powers began. " Now before we get to any arguing and objections, I would like to say that this isn't a place where we can throw fists or threaten anyone so I'm asking that all of you mind your manners and your attitude." She looked at everyone who were just standing there looking at each other, waiting for their moment to speak. " Okay first we'll go to you Angela, sense this is about you."**

**" What do you expect me to say?'" Angela asked as she sat down in a chair.**

**" All we want is for you to tell us if you left your house willingly and why you left." Powers replied calmly. Warren nodded at her and let go of her hand.**

**" Okay you all want the truth, I hated living where I was, and when Warren and I became friends, he allowed me to stay with him. " Josie stepped in.**

**" How could you hate it there Angela? We gave you everything in the world you could ask for!" Steve nodded.**

**" You're our daughter Angela and we love you. Please just come back home where you belong." Powers watched as Angela looked at the desk.**

**" Because you never treated me the way you treated Will, he's always so much better then me isn't he? You never were around when I needed you but when Will needed you , you were there weren't you? Warren treated me like no one else ever did and I grew to love him. And now that I finally find someone who makes me happy you want to destroy it?" Angela was done, she couldn't say much more. Warren sat beside her and held her tightly not caring what the great heroes thought. Powers waited a moment before going to Warren.**

**" Okay now Mr. Peace tell us why you kept Angela with you and did Josie and Steve ever once threaten to hurt you or her?"**

**" Well first off she was at the Paper Lantern to help me with some school work and it was storming so bad that we both felt that she couldn't get home safely so I let her stay with me. Because it stormed for most of the day, I figured she could stay at my apartment sense my mom isn't around anymore. When her parents came they acted like we committed a crime. So I said she had a choice if she wanted to stay with me or not so she did. But they never threatened us." Warren was done and Steve's face was red with anger.**

**" You poisoned our daughter we could have brought her home!" he yelled as he stood on front of Warren. Will smirked behind his father.**

**" What and risk her getting hurt because you can trust anyone but ourselves? No way!" Warren yelled back. Powers knew that this wasn't her fight to get into but if she needed back up, she had security in the room.**

**" Enough both of you!" Josie pushed her husband away from Warren whom wished he could fry the Commander along with his ego.**

**" He took out daughter Josie! He's just like his father!" Before he knew it Warren had picked up the desk and threw it at him. Powers gasped as The Commander mimicked his move and nearly hit Angela in the process.**

**" STOP! NONE OF THIS IS HELPING!" Josie screamed again. Warren and The Commander had not stopped their fight until security had pulled them apart.**

**" I want that kid away form my daughter! I never want to see him with her ever again!" Steve yelled as the guards let him go. Warren glared at him.**

**" You can't take her away from me." He said as he took her in his arms. Powers shook her head.**

**" Warren, Angela, I'm sorry but you both have to be separated. " Angela looked at Powers in horror.**

**" What? No…I don't want to go back." Tears streamed down her face as she buried herself in Warren's arms.**

**" You mean to tell me after all of the shit we've gone through she can't be with me?" Warren was stumped. Will stood beside his father triumphant.**

**" I'm sorry but Angela is not an adult, she can't make her own choices." Powers said again.**

**" Why does age have to determine everything?" Angela cried. " There are adults who can't even make good decisions yet and kids who can make better decisions than them." Power sighed as she nodded at the guards to hold Warren back.**

**" We're sorry Angela but it has to be done. We're putting restraining orders on the both of you. You'll be separated until we feel that you both have calmed down." Warren slammed his fist down on the desk.**

**" Bull shit! It's not fair! You can't just separate us!" Angela glared at Powers.**

**" How could you people do this to us?" she asked. But there was no phasing her parents.**

**" Angela we're going to go by Warren's place to pick your stuff up. After school you'll get on the right bus and come home." Josie said calmly. Steve stood beside her.**

**" It's about time you came home with your real family." He looked over at Warren. " He isn't family." Will smiled as he and his parents left the room.**

**" We'll give you a few moments alone until we come back to take Angela to a different detention room." Powers finally said and watched as Warren held the crying Angela against him. It was official, they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore, and the worst part was is that everyone at school has something to talk about and if someone were to pick on her or try to hurt her, Warren wouldn't be there to help. When their time was up, they kissed each other good bye and Angela headed to detention.

* * *

**

** Okay its been forver sense ive been here so go easy on me :) glad to be back . I watched Sky High all weekend and realized that i needed to keep writing so enjoy and im in need of a beta reader so if anyone would like to hook a sista up iwould be glad. thanks, Warren's Peace  
**


	18. It begins

**For Angela, it felt like she was going to be executed, the way she was escorted by the guards, and as she walked down the hallway all she could imagine was Warren alone, which he shouldn't be. I took her courage to befriend him, and now all they had was taken away. Slowly, she entered the room and sat down in another cold desk, just staring at the blank spaces. She felt so awful that Warren had to go through what he had to, it wasn't fair that such an amazing guy had to be out through so much tragedy in such little time. She figured now he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore…maybe he would be happier without her around. But there was still Holly, she made things happen….but then she was dating Lash…traitor. There wasn't any way that they could be together again, not with the restraining orders and security.**

**" Hey Ang…what's up?" someone said. Angela's head snapped up to find Holly standing there. **

**" Ooh Holly I didn't hear you come in…how did you get in?" she asked noticing that there were no guards there. Holly smiled and shrugged. **

**" I get around. So how are you Warren going to see each other again?" she walked around the room, looking like she was just walking through a park. Angela cringed at the sound of Warren's name. **

**" Honestly I don't think we can…umm can I ask you something?" Holly looked over at Angela and nodded. **

**" Sure, go ahead." **

**" Why are you going out with Lash?" Dead silence. Holly sighed heavily and rubbed her arm. **

**" Well it's a long story you see there's this big plan, and while this plan was being discussed among others, we kinda hit it off well and started dating." She smiled at the thought of being with Lash. Angela raised a brow. **

**" What do you mean by a plan? Holly, Lash is evil…" Holly's grin was enough to tell Angela all she needed to know. " What are you guys up to?" she rose out of her seat when Holly began to approach her. **

**" You see Angela, there are many things that you don't seem to know about me. You may think I'm a friend, but I'm really just helping my daddy out with some…stuff. He's going to be so proud because as we speak, that plan is almost complete." Her smile faded. **

**" Your daddy? Aren't you a little old to be talking like a baby?" Angela spat. Holly grew angrier. She sighed and tapped her foot on the cold floor.**

**" You know you shouldn't be talking like that Angela, daddy wouldn't be too happy once he came." **

**" Who the hell is your father then?" Angela yelled. Just then, she heard a small chuckle from behind her…she turned slowly to look into intense dark eyes, the eyes she was used to seeing on Warren.

* * *

**

**Okay anpther chapter very short one though which im going to have to work on so bear with me... i really siggest you read this fic called Love That Burns its sooooooooo awesome I love it! Well erm thank you for reviewing me I cant wait till i hit 100 Im so exctied i may be startng another fic so keep ur eyes peeled. Well peace out home slices...( yes im very white) Warren's Peace **


End file.
